Disguised
by Scriboo
Summary: Harry and Ginny disappear and the Order is panicking. However, the missing teens are much closer than anybody would suspect. HG, BWFD, Independent!Harry, Time Travel and AU.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A/N: Hi there! It's only polite to say hello to my readers, I suppose. I'm not going to say much more, if the story is any good, it will defend itself ) I just hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I have writing. One thing, though: I don't know how often I will manage to update, but no worries, I won't abandon it, I have plans for this story :)

**I. Gone**

2 July 1996, Grimmauld Place 12

It was just a regular day for Order of the Phoenix. Sitting in the middle of kitchen at Grimmauld Place 12, wizards and witches were receiving directives from one Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and, coincidentally, also the leader of so called Light Side of the war that was coming over magical Britain. His brows furrowed in concern as he tried, using all mental capacities that he was famous for, distribute missions among his faithful followers, so that they would match their abilities. Albus had to admit that Bill Weasley's idea with selecting teams in the Order proved to be quite successful. Not only cooperation between members seemed to reach new levels, thanks to experiences they shared, but also organization became much easier. And so the old wizard was saying:

"Now, thanks to our invaluable spy, we have prior data concerning the upcoming attack on magical and muggle community of Wardshire. While it will seem to be chaotic act of violence, Severus was able to find out, that there actually are going to be three main of them is family of muggleborn Ministry employee, Hayden Cowell. His wife and two little children must be protected. Therefore, Team F will focus solely on ensuring their safety. The details will be discussed later" he said, nodding his head in the direction of Hestia Jones and Warner brothers. "Their choice is not random by any means. They need Cowell's wife, Nancy, who is curator in the local Museum. From what Severus was able to gather from their plans, they plan to kidnap her, take her to her place of work and force her to retrieve special object for them from magical section" Headmaster moved forward in his chair, meeting eyes of several wizards gathered around him "I must stress that this is essential that the Death Eaters do not lay their hands upon said object, for it is extremely delicate piece of ancient magic that should not be handled without reason and care."

"You are talking about the Frederick's Cane, aren't you? That's the only thing of value in this place," said voice belonging to young man with dark blond shag haircut and crooked smile. "Well, for them, anyway" he added almost as an afterthought. A little bit of excitement lit in his eyes, when he looked at Headmaster in expectation of his next words.

Dumbledore let himself chuckle a little.

"You're right, of course. And you will have an opportunity to save that object from being stolen by our enemies, Henry, I was just getting to it. Team G. I want you to create replica of Frederick's Cane, one that you will be able to put in the place of original before the attack. Also, ladies from Team L, I must ask you to assist Team F in their efforts to ensure safety of Mrs. Cowell" he stopped for a second, his eyes travelling to visibly pregnant woman sitting across from him "I hope you will forgive me, Jennifer, but I must ask if you are up to..."

"She eez pregnant, not deezabled, Dumbledore" cut him off beautiful French half-villa, sitting next to her. Fleur Delacour shoot him accusing glare. "Our Team will manage just fine!"

"Of course" answered Headmaster with ever present twinkle in his eyes. "I will ask you then to erect strong ward around the Cowell's property. I am sure Team F will appreciate your contribution."

Hestia Jones just nodded at his words. Every help would be welcome at the time of the attack. And everybody knew that wards created by Jennifer Gordon were the best among the best, even if pregnancy was making her magic a little... unstable. That, connected with amazing spell-crafting abilities of French girl, made their duo one of the most useful Teams in the Order.

"Right then. Henry, William and Kingsley. You must replace the Cane with nobody the wiser. It must be done quietly and within next two days; I realise that deadline is..."

"Close to impossible" Bill Weasley interrupted him with calm voice. "And that's why you need us" he finished with cheeky grin. However, his face quickly regained its seriousness. "It will be very hard Headmaster. I can get us in, Kingsley will undoubtedly keep us safe, but, no offence for Gordon's skills, I'm not sure he can create replica of such object in the matter of minutes, without studying it first. Even if we had Fleur with us..."

"While it is always nice to have you worry about me, Weasley" interrupted him Henry with smug look on his face, "I will have you know, that during our journey those past months, Jen and I stumbled upon the brother item to Frederick's Cane and I'm glad to say that I studied it rather carefully."

"You did?" asked Bill with evident surprise. "I don't think I saw it among the items you brought from you expedition?"

Henry scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well, you wouldn't, I suspect" he agreed finally. "My dear wife had already found use for it by then."

Everybody's eyes directed to Jenny Gordon, who smiled rather smugly.

"I use it in the kitchen" she explained.

The Order became dead silent.

"Excuse me," started finally Remus Lupin with slightly incredulous expression on his face, "but how exactly an item, which only known application is commanding flesh of the dead, is useful in the kitchen?"

"I bet we don't really want to know" muttered Kingsley under his breath, all too aware of what Jenny was capable of.

"To make chops of course!" explained Mrs. Gordon cheerfully. "Imagine that, they all roll over simultaneously and keep in the shapes I ask of them... It figures it does not need to be flesh of a human for the Cane to work, chicken does it just fine."

Half of the Order looked at her as if she was mental. The rest... Well, the rest was used to her by then and simply shook their heads with exasperation. Or snickered in case of her husband, Fleur and Bill.

Dumbledore cleared his throat with rather amused expression on his face.

"Right. Regardless of... ah... unique cooking tools of Mrs. Gordon, we must focus back on the purpose of our meeting, which is..."

But he was interrupted once again, this time by none other but Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, who burst into the room at speed that no one would expect from an old man with a wooden leg. His disheveled appearance had alarms ringing in Albus' head, especially when he remembered that minutes earlier Moody excused himself and left to relieve Mundungus from duty, which was... Harry Watching.

"Potter... He's gone!" rasped an old auror, "He's gone and with him all of his thing!"

Dead silence for the second time that day overcame the kitchen of Headquarters. This time, however, the reason was much less amusing. The temperature seemed to drop instantly and no one could move or utter a single world. Sense of foreboding overcame the Headmaster as he finally forced his lips to move, "What exactly do you mean by 'gone'?"

Moody turned to him impatiently. "Shake out of stupor, Albus! The boy is not in the house, nor is his trunk, owl, or anything of his for that matter!"

"Oh Merlin..." muttered Molly Weasley, raising her hand to cover her mouth, panic already swelling inside of her, "Do you reckon he was taken then?"she whispered frightfully.

Moody shook his head. "They would have left his things behind. No, I believe that Mr. Potter left the house on his own accord."

Shocked silence stretched a little longer and then pandemonium broke loose. Everybody started talking at once, arguing back and forth.

"No, Harry wouldn't..."

"...not THAT irresponsible, right?"

"...no place to go, does he? Besides the..."

Albus Dumbledore, though no less panicked than the rest of them, managed to regain calm demeanor and shoot sparks out of his wand. Bright light seemed to give everybody impulse to stop talking. The old man took a deep breath.

"Now, that we stopped all trying to deafen each other..." he was not, however, meant to finish that sentence for he was interrupted once again by Henry Gordon.

"Are you sure he left nothing behind? Some kind of note or letter, perhaps? The one you are gripping in your fist, for instance..."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, looking at Moody expectantly. An old auror seemed to realise just then that he, indeed, was holding onto piece of parchment. He cleared his throat, looking more than just a little disconcerted, "Right, it was on his desk, that and nothing else. There is nothing but a lightning bolt on it and hell, I have no idea what damn kid meant by that."

That did nothing to reassure all assembled. However, it got Remus Lupin thinking. Harry could have charmed the parchment to respond to password; but then, he wouldn't be able to, being forbidden from using magic outside the school. Unless the plan was prepared in advance... "May I see this note?" asked the Werewolf wearily.

Moody shrugged and passed him a scrap of pergamine, "Be my guest. If you can get anything out of it, by all means, go ahead."

Everybody was watching Lupin carefully as he pulled his wand from his robe's pocket and pointed it at the note.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

To surprise of the Order, words started to appear on the pergamine.

"It's a letter!" muttered excitedly Dedalus Deagle.

Snape growled, "None of us is blind. Arrogant brat thought himself so clever, no doubt."

"Severus!" reprimanded him Dumbledore with reproving glare, "Now, Remus, may I see the letter? I shall read it aloud, of course."

Just as the Headmaster was reaching for the note, in the chimney appeared Ron Weasley's face, pale with anxiety.

"Ron!" exclaimed his mother, "You were not supposed to disrupt the meeting except..."

"...for the emergencies, I know. It is one. Ginny disappeared!"

For the third time that day, the Order of the Phoenix was completely silent. Molly Weasley's hands started to slightly shake, when growing suspicion made itself known in the back of her head. She sat heavily on the chair, unable to utter single word other than "both, both of them..."

Mr Weasley, making an effort to sound calm and collected so as to not provoke any more panic, took over. "Are you sure, Ron? Did you check your mother's clock?"

The youngest Weasley male nodded violently. "Yes! That's actually what alarmed me that something is not right. Dad, the clock points at 'Unknown'. And she's nowhere to be seen. And some of her stuff is gone too."

Molly whimpered slightly, still not accepting what was proving to be true.

"Mr. Weasley" said finally Dumbledore, after the silence stretched for a few seconds too long, "I believe it would be best if you came over."

"Of course, Headmaster" said boy and a moment later he stood by his parents. He looked around, seeing varying degrees of panic on the faces of the Order members and felt rather confused; he was sure that Ginny's disappearance wouldn't cause such reaction. "What's going on?" he asked quickly, bad feelings already swirling inside of him.

Albus cleared his throat. "That, Mr. Weasley, is the question we all want to know the answer to. Your friend, Harry Potter, seems to be in the same predicament as your sister: he's gone."

Ron gasped. "But Headmaster... Surely you don't think they ran away...?"

Albus nodded slowly, looking the redhead straight into the eyes, "That is one of the possibilities. From your reaction I gather you know nothing about it." Ron nodded fervently. "All right then. I shall read Harry's letter. It will hopefully shed some light on this situation." He looked at faces of the Order members once again and finally began reading:

_"Dear Order,_

_So you figured out how to reveal it. I suppose Moony is to be congratulated. Or Fred and George, maybe. Anyway, you need to know one thing: I'm gone and Ginny with me._

_We're done with the Wizarding World and the War. Plain and simple. I'm sorry, but it's how it must be. You would never let us walk away if we asked you; I'm your perfect weapon but frankly, I'm not ready to die for you, Headmaster. And I sure as hell do not believe that old hag, Trelawney. Don't look for us for you will not be able to find us._

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we are very sorry. We both love you and your whole family very much; we couldn't come to you and say good bye, it wouldn't be safe. I regret it must be this way. We will miss you so much. And yet, wizarding world brought suffering on us both, severe ordeals, life or death situations... And we weren't ready for it, not one bit. And so we leave it all behind. We are off to muggle world. One day, if we are destined, we shall meet again. Til that day, good bye my friends. I promise to take care of Ginny and keep us both safe. Don't worry about us, you will be in much greater danger._

_Farewell,_

_H.J.P._"

No one dared to speak the word after Dumbledore finished reading the letter, with each word his voice becoming weaker and weaker. Wizards were avoiding eye contact with one another, focusing their gazes on their own hands, the table in front of them or even keeping their eyes shut, praying it all was just a bad joke.

"It doesn't sound like Harry at all," finally said Ron Weasley.

"I agree" seconded Remus Lupin. "The boy I know would never leave everything behind."

Albus locked his eyes with his, twinkle long gone, "Are you sure of it? Is there anyone else who would know to charm the note to respond to that exact words?"

Remus drew shaky breath in, "Yes. One person... Wormtail."

"Pettigrew" snarked Mad-eye with distaste. "That scum. I would say looks like carefully planned and executed action, made to look as if he really left willingly," there was some reluctant admiration in Moody's voice. "The bastards did it well this time."

Molly swallowed heavily, "But why did they take my daughter?"

Nobody seemed to have an answer to that question. Not much could be said after that. Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"We do not have any lead to follow, other than Wormtail's engagement. Severus, keep your eyes open when in Death Eater's presence. If Voldemort really got Harry into his hands, we surely will hear about it, sooner or later... Anyhow, I would like Team D to dedicate their effort to searching for Harry and Ginny. Check Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, maybe we will be lucky. Meanwhile, we must focus on the situation at hand. The attack will not be defended without uttermost concentration on our part."

Team D, consisting of Nymphadora Tonks, one other Auror named Diana Rogers, Charlie Weasley and a worker of Ministry's Accidental Magic Reversal Squad Annette Larson, raised from their seats and moved to get to the doorway. They would split in pairs and search mentioned locations. However, none of them had much hope for actually finding teenagers.

"My team should go as well," said Lupin, getting on his feet. "I will be able to pick up their scents and so will Geoffrey and Larisa."

Albus seemed to ponder it for a moment before nodding, "That's wise contribution, thank you Remus. You may go as soon as I finish telling you about your part in the upcoming attack."

Lupin moved around impatiently, but waited for the Headmaster to conduct the meeting. His cub was missing and he was very determined to get him back. The Order slowly started to ease into familiar routine of planning the interaction with Death Eaters, pushing disconcerting thoughts on missing teenagers to the back of their minds. Only Molly Weasley sat with head hidden in her hands, crying silently over fate of her youngest child and boy she came to treat as her seventh son.

...

2 July 1996, The Sanctuary

That evening sitting room of Gordon family was witness to very subdued gathering. Devastated Bill Weasley sat in a beautiful, wooden chair (antique, if he knew the Gordons at all), sipping on his favourite Firewhisky. Not a fierce, French girl at his side, nor his best friends could ease his concern and guilt.

"You couldn't have done anything" said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, strong voice. "It's one of the things you need to learn when you become an Auror. Certain things are beyond your control and you need to accept that. You cannot beat yourself up for things you couldn't change."

Bill nodded, he was aware of that, intellectually. Emotionally, however, was completely another story.

Henry sighed heavily and caught eye of his wife. She helplessly shook her head. She knew what he was thinking of, they talked about it more than once and she knew it was not a good idea. As much as she wanted to help him, there were things she just couldn't do. Resigning herself to that fact, she resolved to at least be as supportive as was humanly possible. She laid her hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He turned his head towards her and send her half-hearted smile. In the meantime Henry fetched another bottle of Firewhiskey and glasses for the rest of the company. When Bill saw the beverage he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you want to drink this? I mean... It is one damn good Firewhiskey. Haven't you brought it from the continent?" he asked honestly surprised.

Henry shrugged, "So I did. And I tell you mate, I didn't do this so that it could collect dust, hidden in the drink cupboard."

"Still," Bill started to argue, but was promptly interrupted.

"Say no more. You need this. Besides," he grinned ruefully, "I, for one, am damn curious about that Firewhiskey. I mean, honestly, the Polish know what they do when it comes to alcohol."

Bill must have smiled at that comment and the rest of the company along with him.

"Be that as it may, I still say they don't hold a candle to the Russian," opposed Kingsley. "And they can outdrink any of us."

Fleur snorted in a very unladylike manner, "Oh, pleeze. I do not care for nationaleety in zees matter. My French head weell win any drinking tournament!"

The rest of the company thought it rather hilarious and showed it shamelessly with group outburst of laughter. Part-veela noticed with some satisfaction that even Bill gave short chuckle at her pronouncement.

"You don't beelieve me now but we weell see who eez going to laugh after few shots," she announced proudly.

At that Henry decided not to wait any longer and opened the bottle, quickly filling all the glasses but one. He then proceeded to summon a bottle of butterbeer for his wife, who was already giving him a reproving glare, "Here you go, honey", he said with rather smug smile. "I remembered!"

Jenny rolled her eyes but giggled with mirth at his antics nonetheless.

"I haven't doubted you for a second," she stated with fake seriousness, winking at him.

Bill sighed, raising his glass toward his lips. He tasted a little and had a hard time believing how strong that staff actually was. After a moment, however, he managed to knock it down.

"Good one, Henry," he said after steam stopped coming from his ears. "Mind if I have another one?"

"Be my guest," came prompt reply.

Weasley nodded and refilled his glass and Fleur's as well. It seemed his French girlfriend planned to be there with him, every step on the way.

"I just can't believe she just disappeared," mused curse-breaker after a minute of silence. He appreciated his friends' efforts to make him more relaxed but he didn't really feel like goofing around anymore. Not that night.

Jenny watched him carefully. "So you reckon she was taken by force, then?"

He shrugged. "I'm not so sure, truthfully. I mean, yeah, the letter wasn't very much Harry-like, but who knows. What if they really got fed up with war and near-death experiences and corruption of the wizarding world? I'm not sure I could blame them." He fell silent for a second. When he resumed talking his voice was rough. "I wonder if... If Gin's departure has to do with her experience in the Chamber."

The Gordons exchanged quick glances, neither sure how to respond to that. Fleur rubbed his shoulder and Kingsley regarded him carefully.

"It could," stated Auror slowly. "I reckon it does. My best guess is that their encounter in the Ministry hit too close to home."

Bill nodded thoughtfully.

"Isn't it a bit weird that they left together?" asked Henry uncertainly. "I mean, I haven't noticed the two of them being very close when I saw them last time..."

"I don't remember ever seeing 'em together when I was at 'Ogwarts," Fleur put in.

Bill shook his head, "No, I wouldn't say they were close. Though she had a big crush on him when she was younger..."

"You don't suppose he might have finally reciprocated, do you?" asked Kingsley thoughtfully.

Jenny regarded him with suspicion in her eyes, "You are not suggesting they eloped, are you?"

Henry chuckled while Bill looked at her incredulously. "I don't believe he is that drunk, honey," replied her husband easily.

She shot him a glare. "It sure sounded like this."

"And I was kind of suggesting it" agreed Kingsley, sending apologetic look towards Henry.

"Ha! See?", rejoiced Jenny.

Bill snorted. "Need I remind you they are not of age yet?"

But Kingsley shook his head. "There are countries where they are both eligible for marriage. Believe it or not but we investigated quite a few similar cases. Families came to us, reporting missing children, who were later found on honeymoon in Peru."

His friends stared at him disbelievingly. "In Peru" repeated Henry pointedly.

"Yeah, well..." Kingsley deflated a little bit. "To my defense it did happen before."

Bill shook his head. "I don't think they would run away just to get married. It's not like them at all. But there is another thing that troubles me greatly. I mean, they can't have stayed in the wizarding world if they wanted to have any hope of remaining on the run," he glanced at his glass thoughtfully, "so they must have opted for a muggle world. The problem is, Ginny doesn't know a thing about living there. Honestly, I'm not sure she could do it."

"'Arry will care for her, if zat eez what's troubling you," said Fleur with conviction.

Bill nodded, "I know. It's just... They are still so young, I'm not sure how much Harry can do. And..." he stopped mid-sentence, undecidedly opening and closing his mouth several times.

Jenny decided to hazard a guess, "You believe they left on they own and you start to think it may be good for them. And you feel guilty about it, don't you?"

Bill ducked his head. "Maybe. Yes. I just... I feel it can be safer for them that way. They can take care of themselves, they both have their wits about them. But still, I worry."

"In those times, we all do," muttered Kingsley quietly.

To that statement, none could object. And so the silence stretched, cut only with sounds of refilling glasses and clank of bottle.

...

It was several hours later when the Gordons had house for themselves, their friends having gone home after few more drinks. In the end, the evening turned to pleasant meeting, the subject of recent developments buried under some bickering and laughter. Bill visibly perked up after deciding that he was going to trust his sister and friend of the family. He let his friends cheer him up and then left with Fleur in tow. Kingsley, before heading for a Floo, reminded them of meeting they scheduled for the next day, when they were to discuss Order mission assigned to them.

Henry splashed water on his face, trying to sober a little. He wasn't particularly drunk, much less than Kingsley and Bill, not to mention Fleur, but he did have his fair share of Firewhiskey. He exited bathroom and headed for bed, where his wife was sitting already, letting her hair loose from her ever present braid. He smiled at her with fondness and sat behind her. He took brush out of her hand and started running it through her beautiful hair, thinking back to times, when they were still that beautiful, lively shade of red.

Jenny sighed contently. "Thank you, love."

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. He ran the brush down her hair, marvelling at its shine and softness. After six years of marriage, he still felt stunned by her beauty at times. And pregnancy was adding to that. When she smiled, he could feel the world brighten.

"I forgot," she said suddenly, slight edge to her voice. "I forgot it was today."

Henry didn't stop or even hesitate in his movements; he steadily kept on taking care of her hair, while thinking over it in his head. "I knew it was coming, of course," he said after few seconds. "We both knew. But I think I tried not to remember the exact date."

She nodded. "Yes. It's just... It's hard. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret anything we did, but still... I have my doubts about keeping it secret now."

He stopped in mid action. "Gin..."

"I know!" She turned to face him, her brown eyes open widely. "It was my idea, remember?" she added playfully.

He sent a smirk her way. "Why, yes, I seem to recall that night you spent drilling all facts into my thick head."

She tapped his head. "Don't worry, you got much smarter since that time."

Henry grinned happily. "Oh, I know. I'm sure it's your influence, wise one."

She smacked him on his shoulder. "Prat."

"I do what I can" he proclaimed smugly and she giggled in response. Then, her shoulders sagged. "I just hope it wasn't necessarily."

"I do, too. But even if we were willing to risk our covers, risking the baby is out of question," he stated with serious look on his face.

Her eyes steeled. "Damn right. I won't let anything happen to my daughter, not now, not ever."

He hugged her then, bringing her close to his chest, her tummy between them. "I would never let anyone hurt any of you two, you know that." His voice was thick with emotions as he hold onto her tightly.

"It's alright, Harry," she whispered into his chest. "We will manage. We always do."

He didn't respond and he didn't need to. He knew his wife and he knew himself. They were going to cope with everything the fate threw at them. The only problem was in accepting the fact, that they would have to hurt their family in the process. But then, they needed to be left in the dark, for their own protection and for safety of the Potters' unborn child as well. For as long as necessarily.

After few minutes, Ginny raised her head from his chest and looked up. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"That letter really was horrible," she grinned cheekily at him.

Harry looked slack-jawed at her for few seconds, before shaking his head and nudging her softly.

"Witch," he muttered affectionately.

...

13 July 1995, Grimmauld Place 12

The kitchen of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was usually filled with darkness, cold and silence during the night hours. Owner of the house, one Sirius Black, expected to thind nothing else, when he was descending stairs after the night full of nightmares. It was barely two weeks since they inhabited the house of his childhood and just the day before the whole Weasley family moved in for the rest of the summer,a s well as Hermione Granger. Sirius considered it a gift from Fate herself, for when house was filled with laughter and teenagers running through halls it didn't remind him as much of his own early years. However, it was not enough to get him rid of his nightmares. He couldn't even remember the last night he slept peacefully.

He neared entrance to the kitchen and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he noticed light shining from underneath the door. Nobody was ever there at that hour. He stopped for a second, pondering whether he should enter or not, unwilling to intrude or something. Growling, he shook his head. It was his damn house and he could very well go to kitchen whenever he wanted. Not sparing another thought, he pushed the doors and crossed threshold.

The first thing he noticed was person sitting at the end of the table. At once he recognised her as the youngest Weasley. Gemmy, was her name? And red mane of her hair was spread on the table, while she bent over some piece of pergamine. From his spot at the door, he could say she wasn't writing, it looked more like skitching. And next to her stood half full glass.

He took one step forward and she raised her head, finally noticing his presence. Her eyes widened slightly and for a fraction of second moved to the glass next to her. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the amber liquid. It looked eerily like...

"Are you drinking Firewhiskey?" he asked incredulously. Not that he didn't, when he was a teenager, but still, she was like what, thirteen? And her mother was upstairs and Sirius was already imagining all horrible things Molly would do to him was she to find out he knew about her precious little girl drinking alcohol.

She hesitated half a second before answering, but decided that denying the obvious would not get her anywhere and nodded her head. Then she proceeded to sit straight in her chair, pulling the pencil down on the table and bringing her hands to her lap.

Currently at loss of words, he sat down at the chair opposite to her and shook his head.

"Look," she started, trying to catch eye-contact with him, "I know what you are thinking, but before you go to tell on me to my mum..."

He didn't even see when she reached for her wand, but a spell was already coming in his direction and he had only reflexes coming from his animagus form to thank when he jumped from his chair and rolled on the floor, in swift motion pulling out his own wand. He wasted no time pointing it at the girl. She moved from her chair and was standing about six feet from him, her red hair flowing around her, giving her dangerous and slightly eerie look.

They kept their wands pointed at each other and Sirius felt his heart slowing down from his sudden dodge. He was looking at her rather wide-eyed, not knowing what exactly was hapenning and acutely aware that it was too close a call for him to feel comfortable, nevermind that she was like twenty years his junior.

"Look, Gemmy..." he started uncertainly.

"It's Ginny," she interrupted with annoyed air about her.

He cleared his throat, slowly moving into standing position. "Right, Ginny. I don't know why the hell you decided that it would be okay to start throwing curses at me in my own house, but..."

"It wasn't a curse," she didn't let him finish once again, corner of her lips rising softly in the beginning of a smirk.

He growled in frustration, trait he took from his animagus form. "Irrelevant. Whatever it was, what the hell are you doing throwing it at me all of sudden?"

She shrugged. "Well, I couldn't very well let you go and tell my mum I'm spending nights in the kitchen, drinking Firewhisky she forbidden me to touch until I'm well in my thirties, thank you very much."

He raised his eyebrows, keeping wand trained at her chest. "For someone who doesn't want to be found out by your mother, you chose rather interesting place to give in to your drinking urges."

She gave him crooked smile. "Oh, well, she doesn't come to kitchen at night, not really. And anyway, I would do the same thing I was going to do to you."

"And that thing being?" For some reason he was starting to feel even more disconcerted by that spell she threw at him.

"Mild memory charm, of course"

That got him surprised, right in one. He was sure his jaw hang rather low after that announcement. Ginny wasn't going to let go of that opportunity and threw next cham at him. Sirius barely managed to raise a shield.

"Now, come, girl! Stoop spellcasting for a second, would ya? I don't plan on telling our mother anything!"

She sent him rather sceptical look.

He sighed in exasperation and slowly sat at the table, all the time holding his wand at ready. He gave it a wave and bottle of Firewhiskey and empty glass sat at the table in front of him.

"Refill?" he offered, winking at her.

That visibly baffled her, but still, she let herself fall onto her own chair and send her glass towards him. "Always."

He nodded, pouring a drink.

"All right ten. Seeing as I'm now drinking with you, I'm oh so definitely not telling you mother a thing. I rather value my life, you know." With that, he took the risk and put his wand on the table, listening to this gut feeling, telling him to get on her good side.

She studied him carefully and then she grinned at him, and put her wand away. Then, she proceeded to raise her glass to her lips and knock it down at once. Sirius stared at her open mouthed.

"Did you just...?" he started with wonder in his voice. People he knew, who could drink Firewhiskey like that, he could count on one hand's fingers. He eyed her suspiciously, "Were you drinking with Moody?"

Ginny laughed and winked at him. "Come, now, one would think you don't know the first think about alcohol."

He pretended to get offended. "I will have you know I drunk fair share in my life!"

"I'm sure," she said condescendingly.

He shook his head at her impertinence and proceeded to sip from his own glass. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both concentrated on their own thoughts.

"So," he said suddenly, "ya going to explain why the hell do you think memory-charming people left and right is all right?"

She shrugged rather dispassionately. "It's nothing serious, actually just a confundus connected with spell discouraging you from thinking about ever seeing little ol' me down here."

He looked at her disbelievingly. Nothing serious, she says? "Do you have any idea what memory charms are like?"

Her face darkened and she aimed her glare at the bottle of liquor. "Yeah. Had them cast on me, repeatedly, by my own parents, and not just this soft little spell-o I just described, but rather strong Obliviate. Too bad I'm an Occulument."

He felt himself shocked to core not for the first time that night. "You know Occlumency?"

She looked at him sharply. "Of course. Every bloody person who takes seriously their own safety, not to mention their friends and family, should know it."

Sirius felt a little ashamed of himself. He knew a lot of secrets and yet it never occurred to him to try and protect his mind. But then, it would do little good if the enemy decided to use Veritaserum. He voiced this concern immediately. She simply raised her eyebrows at him.

"Sweetie, Veritaserum cannot make you do things any more than Imperius can."

He looked at her rather incredulously. "Yeah, well, last time I checked, making you do thing was the sole purpose of casting an Imperius..."

It was her turn to stare at him as if he was nuts. "I know at least one person who can withstand Imperius," she said slowly, "and this person is your own godson."

His eyes widened at the implications. But then, he suddenly remembered another part of their conversation.

"Wait a moment. What do you mean, your parents were memory charming you?"

She narrowed her eyes, looking at him challengingly. He vaguely wondered when all that Firewhiskey was going to start having an effect on her.

"Back at you. how do you know how memory charms feel?"

He was left in an uncomfortable position. On one hand, he really didn't want to talk about this, but on the other, he was immensely curious and he got impression, that he would have to be the first to talk if he wanted to get any answers at all. "Right. My parent were memory charming me when I was a kid. Every time I heard something I shouldn't, saw something that wasn't for my eyes, specially after I started attending Hogwarts and got myself sorted into Gryffindor. They didn't trust me one bit." He was talking as dispassionately as he could, considering that he got charmed or hexed not once or twice while sitting at this very table.

She nodded, her eyes assessing him clearly. "All right. Mine were trying to make me forget being possessed."

He looked at her sharply. Ginny didn't return his gaze but simply refilled her glass. She was talking softly, barely audibly. "They thought the blank spots in memory would be easier to deal with. Well, not really, especially since Occlumency helped me remember all of that."

"Who..." he started, his voice hoarse, "who possessed you?"

She send him a crooked smile, although he could clearly see how pale she was. "Tom Riddle. You might have heard of him. Today he goes under the name of Lord Voldemort."

She didn't even pause at the name, but he sat straighter in his chair, looking at her in shock. "Why are you telling me this?"

Ginny shrugged. "You were going to find out one way or another. Sooner or later somebody would tell you the story of little Ginny Weasley and her enchanted diary. The Order knows, from what I gathered. That scum, Fletcher, almost started running when he saw me this morning." Last part she said with amused smile, but he could see that it was somewhat forced.

She was sure as hell giving him food for thought. Sirius was already starting to like her and he could tell, that she was exactly the kind of person he needed to execute the plans he had for Harry. He would have to check her and talk to her more, of course, but still, the whole scheme was beginning to come together in his mind. For now he would get to know her better and if her actions were anything to go by, he would be seeing her quite frequently during long nights on Grimmauld Place. Yes, things were beginning to look up and Sirius Black would be damned if didn't prepare some plans to ensure his godson's survival and happiness.

"So tell me," he started, "what do you think about Harry...?"


End file.
